With rapid development of smart terminals, mobile terminals such as mobile phones and tablet computers become more and more powerful in terms of functions and the display screens thereof become increasingly larger. This makes it more and more difficult to operate a mobile terminal with a single hand, and most of the mobile terminals need to be operated with both hands. Especially when there is an incoming call for a large-screen mobile terminal, it is not easy to press a button or slide the screen with a single hand to answer the incoming call, and instead, usually this must be done with both hands. If the user happens to be in a busy state (e.g., one hand becomes dirty, an article is being held in one hand, or the user is driving a vehicle) at this moment, it will be very inconvenient to manually answer the incoming call and, also, there is a risk that the mobile terminal might be dropped inadvertently to become damaged.
Accordingly, the existing technology of manually answering an incoming call with a single hand or both hands cannot satisfy the need of answering the incoming call for a mobile terminal simply and conveniently.